Yu's Birthday Present
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Yu is having a birthday, and receives a very useful present from the most unlikeliest person


**This is kinda a paralle to Kenta's Nightmares, only with a little spin. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsubasa lay in his bed peacefully sleeping. Lately, the blader had been very busy at home and at work. The next day was Yu's birthday and the boy babbled constantly, bugging Tsubasa for a party. Little than the Libra-wielder know, Tsubasa planned a huge party that the boy wouldn't forget anytime soon. As he rested for the next day's events, Tsubasa could hear light whimpering nearby. Eagle wasn't in the apartment and the window wasn't open, so he couldn't pin point the noise.

"What is that?" sitting up, Tsubasa looked around the dimly lit room. Everything looked normal except for Yu, who slept in his bed nearby. The little boy was shivering fiercely, tossing and turning with such vigor, Tsubasa could have sworn that Yu was fighting a monster, "Yu, wake up. Yu."

Tsubasa lightly shook Yu, but the boy still fought against his invisible enemy. Getting out of bed, Tsubasa kneeled next to Yu, "Yu! Stop fighting and wake up!"

"NO!" Yu yelled, "Go away!"

"Yu, what's going on? Please stop this!"

"Help me! Ryuga's gonna get me!" By now, Yu was near tears as his little voice shook with fear. Tsubasa was at a loss of what to do, but he knew what was going on. Yu was having a nightmare about Ryuga, who the little boy looked up to until Ryuga abandoned him at the hands of Reiji. Tsubasa hated that Ryuga did such a thing, even if Yu wasn't his friend at the time. Picking up the little boy, Tsubasa walked back to his bed and lay back down, with Yu in his arms. The boy settled a bit, but he still whimpered a bit through the night.

The next morning, Tsubasa was very tired, having stayed up all night soothing Yu. However, Yu was his normal self, running around and skating on the floor in his socks, something Tsubasa has told him not to do in fear of hurting either him or Tsubasa.

"Hey guess what, Tsubasa?"

"What, Yu?"

"It's my birthday! Woo-hoo!"

Tsubasa smiled at how the boy wasn't affected by his nightmare, but it didn't change how tired he was. That was the fourth nightmare that week and they all varied in intenseness.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Yu," Tsubasa said as he finished his coffee.

"Why? Am I going to the WBBA with you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of coming home with eagle feathers and ice cream everywhere."

"Aww! That was all Beagles' fault!"

"It doesn't matter. Get ready and hurry up."

A little while later, Yu bounced up and down as they made their way to the WBBA headquarters.

"So, Tsubasa…"

"Yes, Yu."

"Whatcha gonna do for my birthday?"

"Nothing."

Yu stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Tsubasa continued walking with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, come on! I have been a very good boy and I think a party is in order! With balloons, elephants and a whole circus!"

"I can't afford a circus," Tsubasa sighed as they walked in the building.

"Then one clown?"

"I hate clowns."

"Aww! Come on Tsubasa. A huge party just for me please! With a million presents and toys!"

"I don't know about a million," Tsubasa pressed the director's button on the elevator.

"Okay then one hundred thousand? Fifty thousand and I won't settle for less."

"How about twelve presents?"

"Twelve, that's an odd number."

"You haven't been paying attention to my lessons, have you?"

"Yeah, yeah twelve is an even number and is divisible by 2, 3, 4, and 6 and can also be called a dozen when dealing with quantity, but I meant why would you pick such a weird number out of the blue?"

Tsubasa didn't answer. Instead he stepped out of the elevator and knocked on the director's door. Yu eyed Tsubasa strangely. Normally, he never knocked, there was no need since he and Hikaru shared the office with Ryo, so why today?

"Come in," said Ryo inside.

Tsubasa opened the door and let Yu in first.

"SURPSISE! Happy Birthday, Yu!"

"What? What?" Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Gingka, Masamune, Hyoma, Hikaru, Ryo, and even Tetsuya, Tobio and Ryutaro all shouted. The room was filled with balloons and there were numerous presents on the table nearby, "Tsubasa is this for me?"

"Yep, happy birthday, little buddy," Tsubasa smiled as Yu jumped to give him a hug. Kenta ran over and dragged Yu to his cake.

"Hurry and blow out the candles, it looks really good!" Kenta wasn't lying. The cake was huge and had Libra patterns all over. Ten bey shaped candles were lined up neatly and lit. After blowing out the candles, everyone had a piece and helped Yu in opening his presents, however they were interrupted as a knock was heard at the door.

"I thought you sent the memo for no visitors, Hikaru," Ryo said.

"I did, Mr. Director. I have no idea who it is," Hikaru opened the door for none other than Ryuga.

"What? Ryuga?" Gingka nearly choked on his cake.

Ryuga didn't say a word as he walked in toward Yu. The little boy shivered and was too afraid to move as memories from his nightmare began to resurface. Tsubasa stepped in Ryuga's way.

"You wanna bother Yu; you have to go through me."

Ryuga looked up at him, "While beating you would take almost no effort, I didn't come to bother the little boy," Ryuga pulled a box from his coat and handed it to Tsubasa, "That's all I wanted."

As Ryuga left, everyone just stood there with their jaws on the floor. Tsubasa looked at the box confused and wanting answers. Walking after Ryuga, he closed the door and stopped him.

"What is this all about? If you think you can just come in and-"

"Look I told you, I didn't come to bother anyone. So, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're here. You abandoned Yu when he needed you most at the Dark Nebula. He stood up for you, helped achieve your goal and even called you a friend. So why are you here now?"

"I remembered the little brat's birthday, that's all."

"Huh?" Tsubasa was seriously confused now.

"If you don't want him to have the present, that's fine, but as least I remembered."

With that Ryuga left and didn't look back. Tsubasa stood there for a moment, but eventually walked back into the party, where Yu's fear filled face waned a bit as he sat with Kenta eating cake. No one asked about what happened, but Tsubasa didn't want to talk about it anyway. He just sat the present down with the others and finished his cake.

At home, Yu immedialty took his new toys into his play room.

"I got a Pegasus from Gingi; Masamoo-moo gave me a unicorn. I got a big stuffed lion, bear, horse, goat and Hikaru got me a new game! I got so many new toys, except you didn't give me one!"

"Yu I did get you a present, 5 to be exact."

"Yeah but it was all clothes."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and walked point to their room.

"Huh?" Yu was lost but Tsubasa continued to point, so Yu went into the room to find a giant stuffed eagle on his bed, "Awesome! Thank you, Tsubasa."

"You're welcomed Yu."

As Yu finished cleaning and putting away his new toys, he came across the present Ryuga sent.

"Um, Tsubasa, what do we do about this?"

Tsubasa thought about it. Ryuga seemed sincere about coming by and he doubted if there was a bomb inside like Masamune thought earlier.

"You can open it."

Yu opened the present cautiously. Inside of the simple green paper, was a nightlight.

"That's it? That stinks!" Yu shouted, although Tsubasa had another thought.

The nightlight was actually the best idea, as Yu was afraid of the dark, but just never admitted it. Perhaps this could solve Yu's nightmares.

"Get ready for bed, Yu."

"Aww! Already?"

"Yes, I'm tired and you need to go to bed early."

"Okay."

As Yu skipped to get his pajamas, Tsubasa plugged in the night light, hoping that it worked. Through the night Tsubasa looked over to Yu to see if he was having a nightmare, but the boy was peacefully sleeping in the wings of his eagle.

Meanwhile, Ryuga camped outside, eating his fish until he heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Kenta quit sneaking around."

As he thought, Kenta was walking toward the camp and sat down across from Ryuga.

"I already know what you're gonna ask, so let me talk. No, I didn't give the present so that he'd forgive me. What's done is done. However, since little brats like you and him seem to want to follow me around, I should at least do something nice, even if it makes me sick to my stomach."

Kenta laughed to himself at Ryuga's answer.


End file.
